


The Last Days of Jaime Lannister

by corys_the_bosmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Braime - Freeform, Canon Divergent, Canon compliant to 8.04, F/M, Fix-It, Long Term Relationship, Maybe get some tissues ready?, Romance, kind of fluffy?, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/pseuds/corys_the_bosmer
Summary: A very short story set many decades after the end of season 8.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	The Last Days of Jaime Lannister

It was strange how much things had changed, and at the same time barely changed at all.

Jaime was lying beside her, curled close with his head on her shoulder. It had always been his favourite way to sleep, and as his illness had progressed in recent weeks he found it easier to sleep on his side than on his back.

Brienne could hear the wind blowing outside, as the Stormlands lived up to their name. She drew the blankets up further to cover Jaime’s shoulders and keep him warm. He’d always hated the cold, but he seemed to feel it more now than he used to. He wore a long, loose-fitting shirt in bed for extra warmth these days.

She thought back to the nights spent in her room in Winterfell. Bare skin on skin, warm and content after their love-making. 

A long time ago now.

She smiled, remembering their first night together. The rush of excitement and passion. Her own uncertainty. Jaime talking too much to hide his nerves.

Their first kiss.

She kissed the top of his head softly, stroking her fingers through the fine strands of his remaining hair. A silver lion now, rather than a golden one, but still proud and beautiful. He’d always liked it when she played with his hair.

Her own hair was almost white now, still cut short. Her hands were somewhat worn, but still sure enough to hold him close.

His arm tightened around her momentarily, and she wondered if he was dreaming. She caressed his arm, no longer as strong and muscular as it used to be. She knew every inch of his body so well, each mark, each scar. Time had reshaped them both, and neither of them were the warriors they had once been.

The lines on his face might be deeper now, but his smile hadn’t changed. Nor had the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. He hadn’t held a real sword for some time, but his fingers were still gentle when he touched her face.

The maester had told them that there was no way to stop the progression of his illness. Jaime had accepted the news calmly, more calmly than she would have expected.

They’d had a good life together on Tarth. First just the two of them, then with their children, and their grandchildren after that.

A life Brienne had never expected, or even thought possible, but not one she could ever regret. 

Galladon and his family would be arriving in a few days, and she knew how much Jaime was looking forward to seeing them. The twins would be six on their next name-day. Brienne wondered if Jaime would still be able to fit both of them on his knees. 

He liked to tell them stories, indulging them even more than he had Joanna and Galladon when they were young, if that was possible. 

She smiled to herself as Jaime stirred slightly, and kissed him again, before resting her head against his.

She knew the gods would take him from her before too long, as they had taken her father, and her brother and mother before that. 

But the thought didn’t fill her with dread the way it once had. After all their long years together she knew that even if they were parted for a time, she’d see him again one day, and then they’d be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song This Bed by K E M A L (it’s on spotify if you want to cry some more.) I needed to write this just to get it out of my head. I hope you liked it. The next one is going to be much happier, I promise! xx


End file.
